Circuit card modules (i.e., line cards) that connect to backplanes typically include ejectors (levers) that, when rotated by technicians, enable the technicians to operatively connect the line cards with the backplanes, and disconnect the line cards from the backplanes. In particular, when a technician inserts a line card into a card cage and then rotates the ejectors of line card toward the card cage, the ends of the ejectors grab the card cage and evenly guide the line card into connection with a backplane at the back of the card cage. Furthermore, when the technician rotates the ejectors of line card away from the card cage, the ends of the ejectors push against the card cage and evenly disconnect the line card from the backplane.
Internal ejectors (i.e., those that are mounted upon the circuit card module) are generally installed by flaring shoulder rivets to a base tray of the circuit card module. The rivet provides the hold-down force to keep the handle of the ejector in place while allowing the ejector to rotate about the rivet. However, due to inconsistency of the installation process used to install the rivet, the tightness and the overall reliability of the handle of the ejector after installation is extremely difficult to control. Consequently, problems arise with ejector quality. For example, inconsistent rivet flaring procedures lead to inconsistent tightness of the ejector rotation. Furthermore cracked rivets occur during the flaring process will adversely affect the reliability of the internal ejector.